A Friend's Disappearance
by GodKing1228
Summary: Serge, Kid, and Glenn get ready to face the Time Devourer, but something goes horribly wrong.....
1. The Misjudgements of Time

A Friend's Demise  
  
Note: All the Chrono Cross characters belong to Squaresoft.  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please R&R everyone!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Bugger mate!" Kid yelled as she saw the glittering artifact called the TIme Egg in Serge's hands. "That relic moight be worth millions of gold! Oi could sell it and live off the rest forever!" Laughing, Serge waved his hands.  
"Sorry Kid, its not for keeps. We have to go to the place where it all started...." he said, his face hardening. "Opassa Beach......where the cogs of time brought me to this world.........It all ends here! We've got to go!" Running to the boat, he paused, and got his Teleporter out. "Nikki, you've got to go. I want Glenn coming with us on this, we might need to use the X-Strike."  
"Sure! ROCKING!" Nikki yelled, but he stopped.  
"Nikki....please, no. This is really serious." Serge muttered, shooting the Teleporting beam at Nikki, as Glenn appeared.  
"What's wrong Serge? I heard we're going to Opassa Beach.............I heard its all gonna end now." Glenn mused.  
"Glenn, get equipped. We're gonna go now, and try to put on a BlackHole Element. I have a pretty good idea of what we have to do." Serge said.  
"What mate?" Kid asked, with a puzzled look on her face.  
"We have to cast this order with out elements.......Yellow, Red, Green, Blue,Black, and White. I then have to use the Chrono Cross element...........only I can do that, because I am the Arbiter. If done right, Scala should be freed." he explained.  
"Right. We should be very careful." Glenn said, finishing his armor and element settings. "We had better go. A storm is settling over Terra Tower." Collecting their belongings, the group headed into the boat.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
As the party arrived at Opassa Beach, they saw the ghostly forms of 3 children..............."Who the devil are they mate?" Kid yelled, puzzled.  
"I dont know, but we might as well ask them what to do." Serge answered. Walking over to the red haired boy, he saw a purple circle vanish.  
"Why do they seem so familiar?" Glenn brooded.  
"That's the time portal to FATE."the boy said. "You have to use the Time Egg while standing on it."  
"THank you......"Serge said, turning to Kid and Glenn.  
"Wait.................give my regards to Glenn....." the boy said, vanishing along with the other 2.  
"Glenn!?!?! That was the great warrior that I am named after! WHat does he........wait. I remember a story in history saying this.......With Glenn were 3 companions, a red haired boy, Crono, a purple haired genius, Lucca, and a blond princess, Marle...........my father Garai told me that..........." Glenn blurted out. Walking over the to purple portal, Serge, Kid, and Glenn stood on it. Taking out the Time Egg, Serge raised it high, and was warped down into the lair of the Time Devourer. High speed winds attacked them from everywhere.  
"This is it mate! Full speed ahead!" Kid yelled, while keeping the winds from hitting her. Serge nodded, and ran up to the monster that had appeared. It was a hybrid of Lavos, and Scala, as the princess lied there helpless. Serge then hit the Devourer 3 times, and paused to use an Upheaval element. BRIING! The Chrono Cross element rang. Kid jumped forward, and struck Lavos 3 times with her dagger. Jumping back, she used her Volcano element. SHRIING! The Chrono Cross element rang, as the second element appeared in its crystal form. Glenn ran up, and slashed it twice, then used a Bushbasher element. FWIING! A green jewel came up. The behemoth started to use a Red element, but Serge ran forward, slashed it twice, and used an Iceblast element on it. DIING! A blue crystal shot up. Kid ran forward, slashed it 3 times, and used a Blackhle element on it. BIING! A black jewel appeared. Glenn had enough element poeer left, so he used the Meteor Shower element, to make the white dimond appear.  
"Im gonna use the Chrono Cross!" Serge yelled, as he ran forward, hit the monster 3 times, then hopped back, and used the Chrono Cross element. FIING! The Chrono Cross glittered and surrounded the monster with a pale light. However.....  
The Time Devourer began its own attack, spinning around, turning the light of the Chrono Cross into a deadly black tornado. Driven back, Serge, Kid, and Glenn had to pull out. As they did, they noticed the golden haired princess, Scala flash in and out of the crystalis. But no.........  
The Time Devourer groaned, as shot black energy out of the tornado. The energy ripped through Scala's crystalis, and destroyed her.  
"AIIIIH!" Serge heard Kid yell, as she clutched her stomach. Falling to the ground, Kid lost all conciousness, and faded in and out of the astral plane. As Serge and Glenn ran over to her, she shattered and disappeared. Serge and Glenn glanced at each other. What the hell had happened?  
  
  
The End.......or is it?  
  
Note: So what did you think? Obviously, there is gonna be a sequel. Duh! Well please Read and Review, as I would appreciate feedback! Thank you! 


	2. A Love Reunited

A Friend's Demise pt. II  
By Squalldaman  
  
Note: The sequel! YAY!  
-----------  
"What the hell......" Serge yelled at Glenn. "Where's Kid? Where's Scala? WHERE THE HELL IS THE TIME DEVOURER!"  
  
"Serge, calm down. As soon as the winds clear up, we'll look for her." Glenn reassured Serge. As Serge stood up, he swung his swallow against the ground, and split it in half.   
  
"God dammit, why the hell did that happen? Everything was supposed to work right......NOW KID IS GONE!" Serge screamed at the top of his lungs. Glenn backed away from him. Serge was obviously upset.   
  
"Serge.....I think youd better-----" Glenn started to say, but stopped as a beam of light shot down. "What the heck?" As the light cleared, the boy from before stood there.  
  
"Exactly. I knew that would happened. YOu are all fools to have messed with Lavos." The boy uttered.  
  
"Listen you punk, what happened to Kid? I need to see her again........Im not gonna let her go!" Serge exclaimed violently, holding up his swallow.  
  
"Heheheheheheh........I would defeat you with one blow." The boy said, transforming into a teenager armed with a sword.  
  
"Well......then I'll just have to take that chance." Serge muttered, drawing his swallow.  
  
"WAIT! I like your attitude................I'll tell you what to do...." the teenager said, transforming into a boy. Shaking hands with Serge, he added, "My name's Crono. Me and my friends were the first ever to defeat Lavos. I dont know how he came back, but he did. I'll help you. I'll travel with you to the place we have to go."  
  
"Nice to meet you Crono......exactly how do we get to the placw where Kid is?" Glenn exclaimed.  
  
"That's easy......both of you, come here." Crono said, making gestures. As Serge and Glenn walked towards him, Crono grabbed them, and told Serge, "Serge, concentrate on Kid. The power of us two, the Chrono Triggers of the past and present will save Kid!" Serge nodded, and closed his eyes.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Bugger mate! How 'bout we join!"  
"I'll kick yer arse so hard youll kiss the moons!"  
"Serge mate, how bout it?"  
  
FLASH!  
  
Suddenly, a white glow enveloped Serge, Crono and Glenn. They then warped to a land.   
  
"What the hell? Is this--------KID! KIIIIIIIIIID!" Serge started to say, but stopped as he saw the lifeless body of Kid floating in the distance, suspended by Lavos, and ran towards her.  
  
"SERGE! DONT! ITS A TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Crono yelled at the top of his lungs, lunging for Serge. Serge ran forward, and the bodies of the 6 Dragons shot up from the ground, as Kid disappeared. Serge jumped back, as Glenn and Crono drew their weapons. "Oh great Serge! Now we'll have to fight our ways out of this one! THat Kid was a trap!" Crono yelled out.  
  
"Our odds dont look good, but I'll gladly die in rescue of Kid!" Glenn yelled, as he readied himself for attack.  
  
"Then let it be this! Our war cry is.........FOR KIIIIIIIIIID!" Serge screamed, running towards the Black Dragon, swallow in hand, and Crono ran to the Green Dragon and Glenn ran after the Yellow Dragon. FWIIING! Serge sliced a wing off the Black Cragon. The Black Dragon flew back, used it's Gravity Bomb attack and swiped Serge. Serge fell back, weakned from the attack, but charged up.  
  
"FLYING ARRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" he yelled, thrusting himself into the falling body of the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon shuddered, and collapsed. Meanwhile, Glenn was slicing at the Earth Dragon, weakening it. The Earth Dragon shuddered, and used the ThundaStorm element on Glenn. Glenn fell, and as the Earth Dragon neared for the kill.......  
  
"DIVE AND DRIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" GLenn yelled, jumping up from his weary position and slicing down the Dragon, cleaving him in two. Glenn staggered, then used a CurePlus element on himself. Crono had no problem with the Green Dragon, using his Luminaire on it, which took him out in seconds. Running towards Serge and Glenn, he yelled,  
  
"NOWS OUR CHANCE! YOU THREE USE THE X-STRIKE, WHILE I USE CYCLONE!" Crono yelled, spinning himself through the 3 remaining Draghons, and the double Strike rom Serge and Glenn took out the remaining dragons. Serge landed, and ran towards Lavos, with Crono and Glenn following. BWAANG! Glenn was on the ground, twitching, as the beam of energy dissapated.  
  
"SERGE! WATCH OU----UUUH!" Crono yelled, but was shot down. Serge gritted his teeth, and ran in. Lavos anticipated his movement, and shot him down as well.  
  
"UUUH!" Serge screamed, as he fell to his knees. His world was becoming swirly and blurred, as he muttered, "Kid...........I love you.......". Suddenly, Serge's vision was fine. He stood up, and his wounds were gone. He was glowing with a pale white light. Lavos grunted and shot at Serge, and as the beam hit him, he didnt feel a thing. Rushing towards Lavos, Serge sliced him in half, cleaving Lavos in two. As Lavos disappeared , Kid reappeared, as the spirit of Crono flew above.  
  
"You did it Serge!" Crono exclaimed. "Our world is better now.....thanks to you! Bye for now!", as Crono disappeared.   
  
"Serge......mate...." Kid muttered, as Serge looked down. "Thanks......mate...." she finished, falling asleep. Serge smiled, as Glenn came running over.  
  
"Serge! Serge! You did it!" Glenn exclaimed. As Serge smiled, the skies began to turn bluer.  
---------  
Note: So what did you think? Please R&R! 


End file.
